


course over the raging sea

by Fluffypanda



Series: the music of the waves [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Canon Divergence - Captain America: The First Avenger, Cold Weather, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, MerMay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/pseuds/Fluffypanda
Summary: After going down in the Valkyrie, Steve wakes on a beach, cold and alone.





	course over the raging sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enkiduu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkiduu/gifts).



> For the square O2 - Steve Rogers Needs A Hug on my 2018 STONY MCU Bingo card.

Steve shivered and huddled closer to his smoldering fire, teeth chattering. The wind howling over the rocks sheltering him sounded eerie, almost like a haunting melody. His stomach gurgled at him, unsatisfied with the wrinkled berries he managed to forage when he hiked up to the top of the nearest hill to get the lay of the land.

This place was barren and empty, not a single sign of human life to be seen, not even wreckage from the Valkyrie. In the end, he came back to the beach, in the hopes that whoever it was that dragged Steve from the water was still around and friendly.

He’d been much more optimistic then. The beach was just as empty as the rest of this lifeless rock. Temperatures had dropped from cool to downright freezing as the sun had set and not even the small fire Steve managed to start helped.

It was worse than camping in the Alpine snow, without even another soul to share his warmth with.

He was going to die here. Alone.

A lump formed in Steve’s throat. What he’d give for a radio, just to hear someone’s voice—

Steve sat up. What he’d taken for the wind sounded more and more like a voice. Wiping his eyes, he listened for a moment before stumbling to his feet. Someone was out there, singing.

Heart pounding, Steve followed the sound to the water. There, under the moonlight, was a figure in the waves.

The singing stopped.

The spell broken, Steve stopped in his tracks with the surf licking his feet. When had he gotten so close?

Steve blinked and the man in the water – Steve could see it was a man now – dove beneath the ocean’s waves with a flick of a long glittery tail.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on tumblr [here](http://ayapandagirl.tumblr.com/post/174454957653/course-over-the-raging-sea)


End file.
